Love Hurts, or So I've Heard
by TaggertShare
Summary: This is a follow up of "Grizzle's Fall to Grace". Lovalot's daughter has heard conflicting stories of her beloved Father. To answer her  questions Lovalot recounts how tragedy brought her and Grizzle together. Has some mild sexual references.


She was a bright and perceptive Cub. One would expect that from the daughter of Lovalot. She also had a bit of her Father in her. As the daughter of Grizzle one might think that may be a problem. Despite his heroics on the day his floating castle crashed Grizzle remained an enigma. During his rantings at the other Bears he had often threatened to take over Carealot. In truth he was a gentle creature. Never had he laid a paw on any Bear or Cousin in anger. He had nearly given his life to save Carealot the day his world came crashing down.

Despite his reputation as a pervert Grizzle had never had sex with any one until after his Mating Ritual with Lovalot. Most considered Grizzle and Lovalot as the ultimate odd couple. From the union of these unlikely lovers Miracle Joy had been born. The birth of a Care Bear is rare. So is the death of one. Care Bears live extremely long lives, but they are mortal. As their religion states, "Care Bears are higher than humans but lower than the Angels" . Miracle Joy's birth had come about by the event that had reminded all of Carealot that life and death are ultimately intertwined.

Lovalot and Miracle Joy set up their picnic near the hill that had once been Cloud Crumble Canyon. The hill was formed by the remnants of what had been the dilapidated remains of The Kingdom of Caring. When Grizzle had been tossed out of Carealot he had renovated it into his Castle. The day his floating Castle came crashing down he had purposely maneuvered it to crash into the canyon. He paid a high price for staying at the controls and not bailing out. The Bear many once considered a Little Pain would spend the rest of his life in pain. For the once despised runt Bear the pain was worth it.

Grizzle's sacrifice had led to a new life. He had a Mate and a daughter. They were the joys of his life. Just one look at his Mate or his daughter made him forget the pains that often racked his once broken body. The long hike to the hill tired him out. The long walk caused his once broken bones to start aching. Lovalot had set out a blanket for him to rest on.

He lay napping as Lovalot and Miracle Joy looked at the hill. The little cub tugged on her Mother's paw. Lovalot looked down into those large inquisitive brown eyes. "Is that where Daddy once lived?" asked the curious Cub. "Why do the other Bears sometimes say Daddy is good now but used to be bad?"

Lovalot sighed. "I guess you are old enough to know the truth. Your Daddy was an orphan who was mistreated as a Cub. He grew up bitter and disillusioned. He was not a bad Bear. He was more of a little hellion. His little pranks are what led me to first take notice of him." She didn't dare to tell the young cub how Grizzle and her had spied on each other. Lovalot smiled as she remembered how she had caught Grizzle masturbating after he had been spying on her. Flashing a boy could lead to some fun! Those were the days!

Lovalot lay down on the picnic blanket. As her daughter lay beside her she told her what she could of Carealot's most terrifying day. A day of horror and destruction. A day that led to miracles. As she talked to her daughter the memories of that time came flooding back. Care Bears and Care Cousins often talked of "where were you when The Castle crashed?" Their memories had given Lovalot a vivid mental image of what Grizzle had survived.

It seemed as if it had just happened last week. She could still picture the moment she had heard some Bear yell "he is going to kill us all!" As she had glanced skyward she could see the teetering Castle slow it's descent. As it headed for Cloud Crumble Canyon a trail of smoke was behind it. As she realized what was happening she had yelled to the other spectators "can't you see he is trying to save us?" She ran to the outskirts of the canyon just in time to see the horrific crash.

As the siren on The Care Power Station wailed she looked on in horror. What had once been Cloud Crumble Canyon was now a hill. The smoldering remnants of Grizzle's Castle topped the hill. "I've just seen the death of a Care Bear" Lovalot thought to herself. "Oh that poor misguided little runt!" She suddenly saw a crumpled figure on the ground. As she ran up to it she could see it was Grizzle. She began to cry as she knelt beside him. To her astonishment he was alive. "He looks like a little hurt cub" she thought to herself.

As she reached into her purse for a hanker chief Grizzle let out a moan. He blinked his eyes as he tried to focus them. As Lovalot wiped blood from his face she told him that help was on the way. "I hope no by standers were hurt" he said in a weak voice. Lovalot gently cradled his head in her hand paws. "No Bear but you got hurt" she told him. As she looked into his eyes she had a flood of emotions. She suddenly realized their game of spying and flashing was a prelude to love. Grizzle confirmed it as he smiled and said "I'm glad you're safe. If I die it won't be in vain. I think you are a very beautiful girl." He could speak no more. He would soon pass out.

There was blood coming from his nose. His breathing was ragged. His pulse was weak. Lovalot gently moved him into a better position to give aid. "Okay, don't faint, he needs my help" Lovalot had muttered to herself. She took a clean hanker chief. She put pressure on a bleeding wound on his left leg. His foot paw was at an odd angle. She could see his hand paws were badly burned. She could smell burnt fur and flesh.

The Care Power Team had little warning of the impending disaster. As the call came into the station that help was needed Funshine had been delighted. "At last some action!" he had thought. As he and the other team members arrived at the scene they were in for a shock. This was no small Caring Mission. This was a full blown disaster. As they ran up to Lovalot their eyes beheld something they would never forget. The crying Bear was doing her best to help some Bear they couldn't even recognize. They saw her kiss the Bear's cheek.

"Who is it?" asked Cheer. As Cheer knelt with the Trauma Kit Lovalot turned her head and sobbed "it is Grizzle. Please don't let him die!" "No Bear is dying on my watch!" said Funshine. "Grumpy, get a stretcher ready! Share, get an I.V. of blood plasma started!" A fully awake Bedtime Bear yelled "the Emergency Care Car is ready for a speed run as soon as you get him loaded!"

As they put the stretcher into the Emergency Care Car Bedtime noticed Lovalot. She was staring at her blood soaked paws. She was shaking as she cried."You did a great job helping him" Bedtime said. "Get in the E.C. Car and ride to the Care Clinic. If he awakes you can help comfort him and keep him calm." As the Emergency Care Car sped off one of Grizzle's robots crawled from the heap.

"You must save the Master" the damaged Sergeant Rocket Bottom stated. "What happened?" asked Cheer. The robot looked like he wouldn't last long. "The altitude control panel shorted out. As the Castle began to drop towards Carealot I told The Master to bail out. He said 'she's down there' and fought to regain control. He didn't even pay attention as short circuits burned his paws. He said to aim for Cloud Crumble Canyon to minimize the chance of any Bear or Cousin getting hurt. He sacrificed himself. You must save him!" The robot's circuits failed. Sergeant Rocketbottom was done for.

Cheer was overcome with what she had witnessed and heard. She had disliked Grizzle. Now she sat on the ground and cried. "I think we all misjudged that runt" she sobbed to herself. "Oh Mother Star, Father Star, and God. Please help him!" A paw landed on her shoulder. It belonged to Grumpy. "He will make it" Grumpy said. "He has earned a second chance at life. Surely the Powers That Be will see that he gets it." He handed Cheer a tissue to dry her tears. He was struggling not to cry himself.

Share sat down beside them. "I didn't like him either. Now I wish him the best. I can't believe what Lovalot did. I guess the rumors that her and Grizzle liked each other were true." "Well one night I saw Grizzle peeking in her window" Grumpy said. "I was about to accost him when she suddenly flashed him." "Did you like what you saw?" asked Share. "Well of course! I am a boy. It's nice to see a girl expose certain parts. But don't worry, your parts look better."

"You'd better say that!" said Share. Mean while as Bedtime drove The E.C. Car Funshine did his best to save the life of Carealot's most unlikely hero. "There, he is unconscious but stable. That must have been some kiss you gave him Lovalot. He still has a smile on his face." "I suppose he hasn't had too many kisses in his lifetime. I hope to give him another as soon as he wakes up."

As the stretcher bearing Grizzle was moved into the Care Center a crowd gathered out side. Many had assumed the crash was a terrorist type attack. As they learned of Grizzle's sacrifice many volunteered to donate blood. Care Bears and Cousins have three blood types, Type A, Type B and Type AB. "I need blood donors with Type A" said Take Care Bear. To her astonishment a dozen Bears donated blood. Every Bear wanted a part in saving Grizzle's life. A lot of love was shown for the once despised Grizzle.

After getting home Share went to her flower garden. She gathered flowers for a get well bouquet. Soon others were dropping by asking to buy flowers. "I am so glad I am getting these as a Get Well gift" said True Heart. "I really thought he had been killed. I never want to see such a horrible sight again. The poor little Bear is homeless now. I think I will start collecting donations for him." Within two days she would collect enough Care Credits to pay for Grizzle's Medical care and personal needs.

Meanwhile Grizzle lay unconscious in his Hospital bed. A cot was beside the bed. On it an exhausted Lovalot lay sleeping. She would not leave his side. Getbetter Bear had set up the cot for Lovalot. He had then given her a sedative. She had appeared to be in shock as Grizzle's blood had been scrubbed from her fur. Cheer went to Lovalot's house to get her personal belongings packed. She now knew the rumors of an affair between Grizzle and Lovalot were true. She knew Lovalot would be spending time at the Hospital watching over Grizzle. Lovalot was going to need a suitcase of items. Cheer returned to the Hospital. She handed Lovalot a suit case with everything she would need.

Grizzle blinked his eyes as he tried to focus them. His arms and legs wouldn't move. He found he could turn his head. He saw what appeared to be two doctors talking. He saw the pretty pink Care Bear of his dreams standing off to the side. He tried to hear what the doctors were saying. "This is just a clinic. Once a patient is stable another bear must take them into their home to recover. Who is going to take responsibility for Grizzle?" Lovalot stepped closer. In a gentle voice she said "I will. Take him to my place." "We will get the paper work ready" said Take Care Bear. Painfully Grizzle raised his left paw as Lovalot walked up to his bed. Lovalot gently held his gauze covered paw. "Do you really want a bad Bear like me around?" he said in a hoarse voice. Lovalot had long dreamed of having a little boy cub of her own. As she looked at Grizzle she didn't see a bad runt Bear. She saw a small hurting boy Bear who was in need of some loving. She decided it was time to make a confession.

"I have always thought you looked like a cub because of your small stature. I have always thought your small size made you look cute. As strange as that may sound I found myself attracted to you. Your ability to make robots means you are smarter than the other Bears want to admit. To me you are a smart and cute Bear. I guess I am in love with you!"

Grizzle tried to squeeze her paw. "I guess you know I have been infatuated with you. I know the other Bears think I am a pervert. I was spying on you not as a perversion, but as wishful dreaming. I thought no girl could ever love a runt like me. I wanted you so bad, but I thought I would never get to see that dream fulfilled. Will you be my dream come true?" Lovalot bent down and rubbed noses with him. "Yes I will" she said.

The Care Power Team dropped off Grizzle in his new home. It was a struggle for him to get around. He preferred crutches over a wheel chair. Lovalot had set up her guest room so it was disabled Bear friendly. As Grizzle struggled to get into bed Lovalot entered the room. "Do you need anything before going to sleep?" Grizzle smiled. "How about a good nights kiss?" Lovalot sat on the bed and bent down to rub noses and kiss. "I think we need to make some plans. We need to get Cheer and Tender Heart over here. We need to go through The Mating Ritual. That way as soon as you are well enough I'll be able to make love with you."

Grizzle could hardly believe what he was hearing. A girl was talking about making love. He usually got slapped or screamed at if he mentioned sex to a girl Bear. "Thinking about what you said should give me pleasant dreams tonight. Oh Lovalot, you really are my dream come true!" When Lovalot checked in on him an hour later he was fast asleep. "Sleep tight my little Bear" she whispered. "You are a runt no more. You are the biggest Bear in the Universe to me. I hope I am in your dreams tonight." She was in Grizzle's dreams as he lay in bliss.

Their Mating Ritual ceremony had been short and sweet. It was hosted by Share and Grumpy. It had been a long day for Carealot's newest Mated couple. As Grizzle got ready for bedtime Lovalot came into the bedroom. She jumped into the bed after him. He could not believe his feelings as she put her arms around him. "I'm not hurting you am I" she said. He snuggled up to her. "Love hurts, or so I've heard. Wanna find out if it's true?" "I sure do" she said. The two Bears were soon making love.

Grizzle and Lovalot lay with their arms around each other. Lovalot giggled. "That didn't hurt, it felt great!" Grizzle sounded breathless as he said "darn right that felt great!" He snuggled close to his Mate. He knew there was a long road ahead for him. He knew there would be much time in rehab for his mending body. That mattered not to him. All that mattered was that he had the perfect Mate for the rest of his life's journey.

Time went by fast. In two months it would be their first anniversary. Grizzle could now walk with a slight limp. Most of his scars were now covered with his fur. Though painful the rehab sessions had helped him. He still suffered aches and pains. He had learned how to cope. As he crawled into bed Lovalot entered the room. She giggled as she got into the bed. "I'm feeling a little frisky tonight. Do you feel well enough for a little bit of fun?"

"You bet I do!" he answered. He put his arms around her. "You smell great" he said as he kissed her. As he moved to different parts of her body she was over come with desire. "Do it to me now" she said as she got into position. "I want you to hump me like never before." As the two Bears made love time seemed to stand still. When the big moment was over Grizzle gently withdrew from her body. As their breathing returned to normal they embraced as they lay close together. "Oh honey, that was great!" Lovalot said.

Grizzle moved his paws until they were over her butt. He gently fondled her butt cheeks. "It was great" he whispered as he nibbled her ear ever so gently. Lovalot was amazed at how tender and gentle he could be. The other Bears had been totally wrong about Grizzle. He could never hurt another Bear. He did know how to make his Mate feel good. She felt very content as they fell asleep with their bodies so close together.

As they slept something special took place within Lovalot's body. Little could they know that they had just performed a miracle. Care Bear babies are rare. That night Miracle Joy was conceived. After her birth Grizzle held the little bundle of joy. As he showed her to Lovalot he said "here is our little miracle, isn't she a little joy". An ecstatic Lovalot said "that is a perfect name, she is our Miracle Joy".

Lovalot was snapped out of her daydream by Miracle Joy. "Daddy is awake now" she said. She ran to Grizzle and jumped into his arms. She pointed at the Hill. "Mommy told me how you saved everyone. You are a special Daddy!" Grizzle smiled, "well, you also have a special Mommy. You will always be special to both of us." Father and daughter rubbed noses and kissed.

Grizzle carried his daughter as he and Lovalot walked to a monument on the hill. They looked at the bronze plaque that told of the day Grizzle fell from disgrace to grace. Sergeant Rocket Bottom the robot stood beside it. His inert body served as a memorial to dedication to duty. "He was a good robot and a loyal servant" Grizzle said mournfully. "If a machine can have a soul then he must have had one." He turned and slowly walked back to the picnic.

The happy couple sat close on the picnic blanket near the hill. Fate had created the hill. Fate had led to the formation of a happy family. It seemed fitting that a spot created from tragedy was now a scene of happiness. Their daughter's laughter echoed off the hill as the little family ate their picnic. Suddenly the sun seemed to shine brighter. A warm breeze kissed their cheeks. It was as if all of Carealot was wishing the best for Grizzle and his family.


End file.
